Anywhere
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: An unfortunately LATE Birthday songficcy thingy to an awesome friend, BlooDyMaY, featuring the song Anywhere by Evanescence: While Shuichi's off on tour, they're both still thinking of each other. But will they ever be free from critisism? YXS


**A/N: **Eep! I do apologise! I left an evil cliff-hanger on 'The Shining Light' and another evil one on 'Those who dance with Darkness' (which will be very soon changed to Deji's title suggestion, 'cos it's so freakin' awesome!) and now I'm just starting a totally new story. Well, no actually. It's not a story, it's a one-shot, but really? Does it matter? I promise to get down to work over the coming half term on the other two stories, but this one in particular is super important!

Now I do apologise to BlooDy-MaY for the lateness of this one-shot. While I was talking to you last night I was working on this, but I'm afraid my computer crashed soon after you have to disappear for a while, and I lost _all_ my hour of work. So now I've had to re-write it all over again, which has gotten me seriously peeved at the damn computer. Anyway, this is your unfortunately late Birthday one-shot. Like I said, I would've put it up sooner, but you can blame my computer. It might be a good thing anyway; to be honest, I wasn't satisfied with it. But I got the idea, while I was talking to you about Evanescence's _"Anywhere" _off their **_"Origin"_** album, and I just totally had to write this (which is good, because I've been pining for a way to write this for some time now, and you gave me the inspiration to write it!). Anyway, enough babbling. I really should get this over with.

"_Anywhere"_ is a beautiful song but Evanescence, with such wonderful lyrics that capture my soul. Hence why this is a song-fic sorta one-shot. I've always toyed with the idea of Eiri taking Shu away from all the hell of Tokyo and the homophobes who reside there, ever since episodes six and seven of the Anime. So I finally got round to finding a song to suit it. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this. _Especially_ you BlooDy-MaY! You're an awesome friend, a supreme reviewer, a brilliant author and you give some of the best advice imaginable. This one's for you my friend! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Anywhere**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

_**Dedicated to one of the most superb friends in the world, BlooDy-MaY**_

_Featuring the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence off the album **"Origin"**_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me? And…_

_Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?"_

Eiri Yuki stared at the completed chapter before him. He had been writing for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it had only been two hours. The house was quiet… just _too_ quiet without _him_ there. It gave off an eerie silence, one in which Eiri may have become accustomed to over the years, he still didn't really like it. He had sort of forgotten its feel over the period of time he and Shuichi had been living together.

"_I can't keep, pretending I don't even know you and…_

_At sweet night, you are my own,_

_Take my hand…"_

It occurred to the novelist, that although Shuichi went on many tours, he had never felt as alone as he did now. Usually there was a phone call on arrival in their destination or _something_ to assure him his lover was alright. But this time… no. Not a single word. He hadn't heard from their manager. He hadn't even heard from Touma.

He diverted his attention from these thoughts and focused on the task at hand; finishing this story. So far, he'd written it about two lovers from completely different social standings. She was rich, he was poor; that sort of thing. They planned to run away together… away from all the people who would criticise their relationship. And it occurred to him, he felt the same way about him and Shu. Sometimes he really did wish he could just take the boy away with him and run away… go somewhere far from the loud noises of Tokyo. Get away from all the people who hated them for what they were.

"_**We're leaving here tonight,**_

_**There's no need to tell anyone**_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning's light**_

_**We'll be half-way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name,"**_

He wondered if Shu felt the same way. Occasionally, he'd drop the subject casually into the conversation, but his pink haired lover would simply laugh the idea off, as if he thought he was joking around.

What would he say if he knew that Yuki really _did _want to get away from everyone?

Honestly, despite everything he said about Shu, he loved him incredibly deeply. It was just difficult to express himself. He wondered if he and Shu ran away together, would that _prove_ his love to his lover who might possibly be doubting his love for him? Would that do anything?

…

Eerie silence left no answer to his question as the time passed.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there,"_

For so long, the vocalist had been dreaming. Dreaming… of a place where no one could hurt them. He wanted to take his lover to the place in his dreams. A place of serenity… a place of calm. A place where they could be themselves and no one would care.

But did such a place exist?

"_All I want, is to give my life fully to you_

_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away! I'll take you there!"_

He lay on his hotel bed, contemplating the thought. He wondered if Yuki would be okay with that too. Would Yuki be fine with running away from it all? Would Yuki want to leave everything behind? Would Yuki be prepared to abandon everything for him, just as he was prepared to do the same for Yuki?

The phone lay beside the bed, almost calling out to him to call home.

"_**We're leaving here tonight**_

_**There's no need to tell anyone**_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning's light**_

_**We'll be half-way to anywhere**_

_**Where no one needs a reason,"**_

He felt his arms reach out for that phone. He just wanted to hear that voice once again. He felt like he hadn't heard it in so long. He felt like he hadn't seen his lover for so long.

How long had he been away from Tokyo again?

The picture next to the phone reminded him of that lover. That same picture they took of them both, with Shuichi and his stupid big grin, and Yuki with his usual 'I-can't-believe-he-put-me-up-to-this' look. But if you looked into those golden eyes for long enough, you'd see them smile.

Yes, his lover's eyes were _smiling._

_At him._

He dialled the number for home. The dial tone began.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you,"_

Yuki heard the phone ring beside him on the desk. His heart leapt at the caller ID, but his face remained as blank and expressionless as usual.

Sighing, he answered the phone.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now…"_

"Hello?"

"Yuki! I've missed you!" exclaimed Shuichi, just excited to hear that voice on the other end of the line.

"You should've called earlier brat,"

He groaned, "Don't be mean! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Hmph,"

A long silence followed.

Shuichi took a deep breath.

"Yuki… have you ever thought about leaving Tokyo? You know… with me?"

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"_**We're leaving here tonight,**_

_**There's no need to tell anyone**_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning's light**_

_**We'll be half-way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name,"**_

Yuki gulped. Was this kid a mind-reader or what? Could he read all his thoughts, just by hearing his voice?

"What makes you ask that?"

A short pause.

"It's just… I've dreamed… that maybe we'd run away… from everyone… from the hypocrites… from the people… from Tokyo… I've dreamt of a paradise for you and I. And I wondered… have you ever thought about it too?"

An longed pause.

"To be honest… yeah… yeah I have thought about it. But I've reached a conclusion, just talking to you right now,"

"And what is that?"

Yuki took a deep breath, and gave the answer he'd wanted to say for so long.

"Anywhere is paradise, so long as you're with me,"

And, it was then, after that confession of love in such a discreet way… that for once since Shu had left on his tour, that the two lovers felt closer than ever.

_Because anywhere is paradise, so long as the one you love resides there._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** -sniffles- I do love that one. It was really difficult to write, but I tried my bestest for the sake of a fantastic friend! I realise Yuki is kinda OOC, but in the way I was writing this I think that was an alright thing to do. And… well… what else can I say? I'm proud of it, and I hope you all liked it too!

Big hugs to BlooDy-MaY for her Birthday, even though I'm a little late!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
